Spilled Perfume
by Kamikazee
Summary: A Weasley twins invention causes havoc among two people. RemusTonks. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plots affiliated with Harry Potter.
1. Anonymous Gifts

Spilled Perfume  
  
When the Weasley twins were being secretive it was never good. In fact, it almost always guaranteed chaos and panic wherever they went. It was on this day, at 12 Grimmauld Place, that Fred and George were once again being secretive.  
  
The two young men had locked themselves in their room, soundproofing it even. As they sat cross-legged on the floor, they perused the piles of parchments spread between them, scribbled with notes, spells and potions.  
  
Fred twirled his quill in his fingers, "I think it's about done." He said after careful consideration, "Everything seems right." He took another quick glance at the parchment in front of him.  
  
"It does," George consented, "All our preliminary tests have gone successfully so far, as well. The only this left is to try it out on someone." The twins sent each other matching smirks; this was their favourite part.  
  
"So, who will it be this time?" Fred asked, going through a mental list of names, "It has to be someone deserving."  
  
George nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. It has to be someone who needs a little more excitement in their lives, someone who could use a fun romp. Hermione?"  
  
Fred considered the soon to be sixth year. He shook his head. "No, as much fun as that would be, she's to young."  
  
George sighed as his idea was shot down. Hermione would have been so amazing. "Well, let's see. I don't suppose we should use Charlie or Bill." Fred made a consenting noise.  
  
The two sat in silence for several more minutes, trying to come up with the perfect test subject. Slowly, a smile spread across Fred's face as he looked to his brother. As often happens with twins, George had received the same idea at the same time, and a similar smile decorated his face. The next word out of their mouths was said in perfect unison.  
  
"Tonks."  
  
~  
  
Nymphadora Tonks was a shell of the woman she had once been. No longer the vibrant firecracker people had come to know her for she sat quietly brooding. Her hair was black and her features were gaunt, representing her state of mind.  
  
Tonks had been getting more and more depressed with every day that passed. Being in this house without her cousin here made it even more unbearable then usual. She couldn't help mourning the death of one of her few Black relatives that she could stand.  
  
She was once again bemoaning her existence when something quite odd happened. With a *POP* amazingly similar to that of apparition, a small wrapped box appeared out of thin air, plopping down on the quilt covering the four-post bed.  
  
Tonks leapt up with a cry, yanking her wand off her night table and brandishing it around. Her eyes searched the room quickly for intruders before landing on the parcel on her bed. She let out an audible sigh of relief as her shoulders sagged.  
  
A curious look entered her eyes as she observed the package that had quite suddenly been dropped in on her. The box itself was pretty small, larger than a ring box, but not too large. Purple foil paper covered it, with a silver ribbon finishing it off. There was even a small card attached to the bow.  
  
Tonks reached carefully for the tag, an argument going on within her head between caution and curiosity. As the inquisitive side of her won, she flipped open the small paper card and read the message written inside.  
  
Thought you could use a little cheer in your life.  
  
Anonymously yours  
  
The cryptic message hung heavy in Tonks' stomach. It gave her a healthy dose of suspicion towards the present. Looking at the box with wary eyes, she slowly picked it up with her fingertips.  
  
Carefully peeling back the shiny paper, she revealed a simple wooden box. There was no glaze or decoration, simply an indent to help remove the top. Reaching a finger out, Tonks carefully pushed up on the lid, watching as it easily popped off. With a deep breath, she carefully looked inside.  
  
The woman developed a surprised look as she reached inside and pulled out a spun glass bottle. It was beautiful crafted, with a pink tint to the glass adding charm. The liquid inside appeared to be a pink-red, bright and cheerful. It would have reminded Tonks of a potions container if it weren't for the antique-style sprayer at the top.  
  
With somewhat of an idea as to what she held in her hands, Tonks brought the bottle up to her nose, taking a sniff at the liquid inside. She was pleasantly surprised at the smell that greeted her. The exotic fruitiness immediately improved her spirits. It smelled wonderful!  
  
Looking down at the bottle, Tonks let out the first real smile she had expressed in a while. She hadn't gotten perfume in such a long time. With a slight skip in her step, Tonks walked out of the room, her hair turning into a more familiar shade of pink as she went on her way.  
  
~  
  
Remus walked down the hall of 12 Grimmauld Place, a blank expression on his face. He was once again lost in the dark and gloomy thoughts that ran rampant through his head.  
  
The werewolf had been fighting off increasing feelings of dejection. How he wished he could go back to his school days. Back to the marauder days, when things were so much simpler. Now James, Lily and Sirius were dead, and Peter had betrayed them all. Dark times indeed.  
  
He had not planned for things to go this way. Then again, when did things ever go the way they are planned? Not often, that's for sure. Especially when it came to him, Remus Lupin.  
  
He continued down the hallway, heading towards his room. He found it kind of ironic, that he would spend most of his time in the place that he hated above all else. Everything here reminded him of Sirius. He wouldn't be here if he had anywhere else to go.  
  
Remus was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Tonks coming down the hallway towards him. She was no better, lost in her new happy fantasies, brought on by her unexpected present. The two unknowingly got closer and closer. It was inevitable that they would eventually meet in the narrow passageway.  
  
Sure enough, the two crashed into each other. Sounds of surprise escaped them as the perfume in Tonks hands flew into the air. It seemed to be going in slow motion as it flipped through the air, before the glass bottle crashed down on the two unsuspecting passer-bys.  
  
Remus and Tonks both looked up from the shards of pink glass at each other. Both of them were splashed liberally with pink-red perfume. 


	2. Lustful Attraction

**Spilled Perfume**  
  
Remus blinked large hazel eyes in befuddlement. The jolt had been sudden and unexpected, two things that he didn't appreciate at all. It wasn't something he was used to either. Let it not be said that being a werewolf didn't have some advantages. One of which was a usually highly developed sense of awareness.  
  
The following impact of the glass container on his head had been equally unpleasant. He wasn't hurt, but that didn't surprise him. James had always said he had a hard head. Usually after Sirius had hit him with something.  
  
The memory brought a small smile to his face. It didn't last. As Remus stood he could feel the soggy dampness of his hair, skin and clothes. He hated being wet. Blinking his eyes, he turned back to the situation at hand fully.  
  
Looking down, he was greeted with iridescent blue eyes and blinding pink hair. The sight was familiar, though it hadn't been seen it a while, by him or anyone else. Tonks hadn't been in the best of moods lately. Not that he was much better.  
  
"Are you alright?" He made sure his voice was calm and reassuring as he reached a hand down to help the metamorphmagus to her feet. Lifting the petite woman was simple, and soon they were both on their feet looking at each other.  
  
"Oh, no," she moaned, seeing the glass shards surrounding her and Remus. "Not my perfume..." She looked at herself in dismay, crinkling her nose as it took in the scent of the spilled perfume; nice when taken in small quantities, but much to strong when it was soaking through your collar.  
  
Remus had long ago perfected the art of distancing himself from his senses, especially smell. He had spent a great deal of his childhood in a school, with all the perfumes and body washes the teenage witches could find drifting around.  
  
He briefly let himself take in the scent. An exotic fruity smell that he probably would found quite nice if it hadn't been burning his nasal passages. Even still, the reaction to it was quite sudden and blaringly embarrassing.  
  
"So sorry about your perfume, dear," the endearment rolled off his tongue right before the excuse managed to force it's way out, "But, I really need to be getting back to my room. I've got work to do... important work."  
  
Remus turned quickly and was preparing to make a hasty retreat when he felt the small, delicate hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a turn. He couldn't seem to work up the nerve to resist and continue on his way.  
  
Tonks was staring up at him with wide, hurt eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus. I got perfume all over you and I know it must be terrible for your nose. And now you're put out with me. I really don't want you to walk away mad..." Remus cut her off mid-sentence.  
  
"Really, Tonks. I'm not upset with you. I'd really just like to get back to my rooms." It was then that Remus made his mistake. Looking down he was greeted with the sight of small pert breasts straining against Tonks' blue t-shirt.  
  
Fighting against the moan threatening his vocal cords, Remus swallowed heavily. He slowly moved his eyes back up to her face, where she was looking at him delightfully confused. As he watched, a small, pink tongue darted out to moisten perfectly cherubic lips.  
  
Remus forced a tight smile onto his face, "I hate to leave, but I really should get back and clean up..." He trailed off as her hand moved down off his shoulder onto his arm. Her hand tightened and he watched as black fingernails dug into the material of his robe enticingly.  
  
"Promise me you're not mad?" the voice was sugary sweet, with a hint of pleading in its tone, and Remus saw the beseeching look in her eyes. The tight smile faltered slightly. He really hoped she didn't look down.  
  
"I promise," he ground out, patting her hand, still resting on his arm, in a comforting manner. He pushed down lightly, relieved when the hand slid away and he cut off the physical contact. If he didn't get away from her soon, this situation was going to get even stickier than it already was.  
  
"Now, I really need to be going," he backed away two stumbling steps, "shower and all." She advances two steps. "I hate to end this conversation," three steps between them now, "but I really need to clean up." Back to none.  
  
Tonks looked up at him with the most erotic little smile on her lips that he could imagine. She inched forward and Remus could feel her chest brush against his. This time, the moan did escape from between his parted lips despite his attempts to control it.  
  
That smile on her face only grew with the sound. Her lips puckered and formed words that took Remus a moment to comprehend. When he did, though, he felt all the blood that was left in him, admittedly not much, move south.  
  
"Why don't I help you?"  
  
In vain, Remus tried to control himself. He pictured the most vile and disgusting thing he could picture. The image that would shrivel him up in a grotesque portrayal of human anatomy. Remus tried to picture Mad-Eye Moody naked.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Fighting his libido, Remus thought of all the reasons why this was an infinitely bad idea. Tonks was much younger than him. They worked together. Things would be awkward. She was related to Sirius. Nothing seemed strong enough for him to refuse the pink-haired nymph's offer.  
  
Remus gave up. He wanted this. He would probably regret this in the morning, but this wasn't the morning. This was now and he wanted this, wanted her. He let what he knew was a decidedly wolf-like smile spring up on his lips.  
  
"I'd be delighted," before she could react, Remus had bent down and seized her pink bowed lips with his. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth he nibbled slightly, and was rewarded with a moan of appreciation.  
  
He beseeched the lips open and dove into the warm depths. His tongue tangled with hers briefly before he moved his enticingly against the sensitive roof of her mouth. The gasp was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
When he broke away, Remus was happy with the swollen look to her lips. Needing more and through with fighting it, Remus quickly picked up Tonks' small form and through her over his shoulder, catching her breathy giggle.  
  
He made his way towards his room.


	3. The Morning After

**Spilled Perfume**

**Part 3**

A single beam of sunlight darted through the dark heavy curtains to slant across the rumpled sheets of the large bed. Two bodies lay entangled there, scantily covered by the silky material and wrapped up in each other's limbs.

Remus threw an arm over his eyes with a single movement, blocking the sun from his vision as he continued to doze on. Tonks grumbled and tried to burrow farther into the tall werewolf's side. Her hair was a tumultuous pink, disorderly arranged over the pillow beneath it. Bare freckled shoulders warmed in the sun.

After the brief adjustment to sunlight, the two lovers settled back down. The only movement of their bodies was the soft rise and fall of their chests as they took in deep breaths. The silence around the room was profound in the morning light.

All that was broken with the consecutive series of thumps from outside the door, unbearably loud for the atmosphere that had developed in the classically beautiful room. Of course, the thumps were over quickly enough, though unfortunately replaced almost immediately by a riotous screaming that could be vaguely distinguished as words.

"Filthy muggle lovers! Disgraces to the word wizard!" The voice was shrill and obscenely loud. "An eternity of torture on my damnable son for allowing you to dirty this ancient and noble house of Black! Out! Out!"

Remus' eyes had snapped open at the screaming of the late Mrs. Black and Tonks groaned loudly. "Why won't she ever shut up? Are they ever going to get rid of that bloody picture?" Remus' attention speedily shifted at that from the portrait of an old, dead woman to the very real and alive woman that was lying next to him in his bed.

Turning wide amber eyes to the witch next to him, Remus couldn't believe that he had actually allowed this to happen. He tried to grasp the memories of last night, but they slipped away from him like fog, disturbingly similar to the memories of his transformations.

Tonks continued to mutter for several minutes without knowledge of her companion before she turned to see Remus. Vivid blue eyes widened and flickered briefly to mirror the amber they saw before the young woman looked down and let out a shrill squeak at her lack of clothing.

Nymphadora Tonks grabbed the sheet covering her firmly and pedaled her legs, propelling herself right off the edge of the bed. It also had the unfortunate side effect of bringing Remus with her due to the entangled state the two of them were in.

Lying on top of each other on the cold hardwood floor they stared in complete silence. For several minutes. Continuously. There's no telling how long it would have lasted if it hadn't been for Molly Weasley's firm knock on Remus' bedroom door.

"Remus! Remus? Are you in there?" The kind maternal woman sounded worried as she continued to knock on his door. Remus gulped a deep lungful of air before replying.

"Yes, Molly." he kept his voice as calm as possible. "What can I do for you?" His question was voiced lightly, and he hopped the mother of the Weasley clan wouldn't think him rude for not inviting her in. He hardly thought this was an appropriate circumstance for an open door policy.

"Sorry to bother you, dear." Molly's voice had the same overly sympathetic tone she had been using around him since June, "But, I just finished making breakfast, and I really think you should come down. You haven't been eating near enough lately."

Remus sighed at Molly's coddling. "Of course, Molly. I'll be down in just a minute. Save me some bacon?" Hopefully she would leave so he could solve this little conundrum. Glancing down he saw that Tonks was still there and she was still as flabbergasted as he was.

"I'll pry some strips out of Fred and George's hands if I have to," Molly replied, her voice far to cheerful. "One last thing, Remus. Have you seen Tonks anywhere? I'm afraid no one has seen her since last night."

Another squeal emanated from the figure beneath him, quite loud. Remus slipped his hand quickly over the Auror's lips before allowing himself to speak. "No, not this morning. Don't worry though, Molly. I'm sure she'll show up."

The only reply he got for that was a muttered, "I'm sure," before he heard footsteps retreating down the stairs towards the kitchen. Remus let out a relieved breath and dropped onto the floor beside his new 'roommate'.

It was only when the small hands of said roommate gently pried his fingers away from her mouth that he even realized they were still there. The two of them swiveled their heads in opposite directions as Tonks stumbled to her feet and grabbed desperately at various discarded pieces of clothing.

When the scrambling stopped, Remus was already opening his mouth to start a conversation he really didn't want to be having, especially not with Tonks. He would still have started it, if he hadn't been interrupted first.

"Wotcher, Remus. Must be going." The short brief sentences forced out of her mouth were followed by Tonks quickly cracking open his door, checking for a clear path and barrowing down the hallway in the direction of her own room, clothes in hand and bare end on display.

Remus let his mouth gape open as he stared after the pink-haired cousin to his deceased best friend; the woman he had just slept with. Remus blinked several times in quick succession before pushing himself to his feet and collecting some clean clothes for himself.

"Guess you're losing it, Moony."

* * *

Tonks stumbled into the kitchen exactly one minute and thirty-seven seconds after Remus. She knew that because he had been heading down at the same time as her and she had been forced to take refuge in that dingy closet. Kreacher had bitten her.

She had chosen one minute and thirty-seven seconds because it was long enough to make their entrances seem completely unrelated, but a random enough number to make it seem as though she wasn't trying to make their entrances seem unrelated.

All her optimism at a perfectly planned ignorance of last night was ruined when she noticed where the only free chair at the table was. Right next to Remus. As well, as if that wasn't bad enough, right next to Fred, who was right next to George. Bloody fucking brilliant.

Tonks configured her features, not through any magical powers this time, to determination as she stomped towards the chair and sat down, eyes looking straight ahead. Which managed to be right at Harry, who was giving her a look of complete bewilderment. Tonks decided bewilderment was a good change from his regular forlornness.

Giving the table a quick smile of reassurance, the young metamorphmagus piled her plate with bacon, eggs, toast and the myriad of other foods made available by Molly Weasley. Picking up her fork, she began to hurriedly stuff food into her mouth to block any ability to answer questions coherently.

She should have known that wouldn't stop the Weasley twins. Fred grinned at her sneakily as he chewed thoughtfully on a sausage. Tonks felt a nauseous feeling in her stomach and it wasn't just because the smile gave her a clear view of what Fred's teeth had done to that poor sausage.

"So, Tonks..." his voice was light as he swallowed his food and took a nicely sized swig of pumpkin juice. George gave her an identical look as his twin and deemed it his duty to continue Fred's thought.

"What did you do last night?" The Cheshire cat grins on their faces were insufferable as Tonks felt the red raise up on her cheeks. A quick flick of her eyes showed that Remus was having a very similar reaction.

Both the twins winked in tangent at her. As she stabbed her fork visciously into a home fry she could swear she heard Remus growl. The Weasley twins had had something to do with this.

Breakfast continued and grew more and more awkward and tense by the second. Everything those twins said had a conceivable innuendo and each was directed at her or at Remus. She could feel the coiled tension radiating off the werewolf next to her and she knew she wasn't much better.

By the half hour point she was ready to burst.

"Remus, how's it hanging?" George's comment was highly inappropriate given the small undertone to his question.

"It's hanging just fine, George." Remus' reply was clipped, but Tonks couldn't help the snort that escaped her at it. Everyone turned to stare but she couldn't have helped it if she tried. Remus was hanging more than just fine.

It was with her relief that the table finally cleared. Tonks was quick to her feet and heading towards the door. She was halfway down the hallway before he finally caught up with her. She turned around to meet Remus' eyes for another time today.

"Tonks, we need to ta...." She didn't know what had possessed her to do what she did next. Maybe she just really didn't want to have that talk. Whatever the reason, Nymphadora Tonks pressed her lips quickly to those of Remus Lupin.

She stared. He stared. They both stared. Tonks opened her mouth and gaped, unable to form words for a second before they finally came. "I... I really didn't mean to do..." It was Remus' turn to cut her off as he bent down and caught her lips.

The kiss was hard and hot and seemed like an eternity to Tonks, who was left gasping with breath and far to aroused for this early in the morning when it ended. Remus, on the other hand, turned to the twins with a feral smirk on his face. They were staring with astonishment.

"Happy?"


End file.
